Is It Love?
by XezellinaMetallium
Summary: Lina is left alone...but she's not alone( Xellina pairing ;;). Really weird right; This story is really weird.


IS IT.LOVE?  
  
Yup, this is my 3rd fanfics..yay I've got three!!. Guess who supposed to paired with Lina here^__^ Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers.xcept for my own ori. Characters^^. ==================================================  
  
" Sorry,.Lina I have to join Sylphiel back to Sairaag now." Gourry were standing in front of her with sad eyes.  
  
" Oh,.Lina sorry...we'll visit U when we have a time." Sylphiel were still hugging Gourry-san right arm.  
  
Then she heard a familiar voice shouting at her back.  
  
"Heh.Lina.you're bitch! You're trying to take Zelgadiss-kun from me.you're no JUSTICE at all.so I will leave you now.I think you're genius sorceress but what I've got is just a useless CRAP from you!." Amelia with sign of JUSTICE rejected Lina's attitude then she leave her.  
  
Now, Lina can't tolerate herself when Amelia called her 'BITCH'. Then..  
  
" Oh.U 'cry babies' princess. who do U who U are. huhh!!, don't underestimate me your.JUSTICE CRAP!!.go now before I 'Dragon Slave' you!!!.Damn it!!!." Lina is getting mad now.Lina regretted herself coz she make Amelia as her partner! And then, she heard a voice from her side.  
  
".Lina.maybe I should go now.to find my cure. I think Amelia should know that I'm not in love with her. I'm sorry for that.coz.because of me, you both misunderstanding with each other." Zel is holding Lina's shoulder and after that he began to leave Lina alone but.  
  
".Bye Zel.hope U find your cure soon.ganbate Zel" Lina feel so sad.but what should she do now? She's alone.ahh.FRUITCAKE!!!.except for that damn Mazoku.XELLOS!!  
  
" Aren't you want to leave me too?."  
  
Xellos just standing beside her and grinned at Lina suddenly.  
  
" Why should I Lina-chan..?" Xellos is still standing beside her with his deadly smile.  
  
" U want to join them too.right?" Lina's almost cry. 'But.wait I can't show my tear infront of that damn FRUITCAKE!'  
  
" Lina-chan are U crying?." Xellos is now staring at Lina's face.  
  
" None...OF YOUR BUSSINES FRUITCAKE.go away! damn it!!.I'm Lina Inverse the beautiful and genius sorceress..but nobody notice it-now... Lina bow her head with tears when she's thinking about her fate. The fact is her companions are all now leaving her alone and now just her and Xellos are left. But Xellos is a Mazoku.he can go faster than an ordinary humans.  
  
".Lina-chan is left by her friends.now I'll accompany you." said Xellos while his hand is holding Lina's left hands. Lina quickly release her hand from that Damn Mazoku.  
  
" Why Lina-chan.I just trying to comfort U." Xellos then kissing her cheek.  
  
" How dare you FRUITCAKE!.*BONK!!*." Lina has beat Xellos head and give him a.FIRE BALL!!  
  
" Ouch,.that's hurt.my dear Lina-chan.".  
  
" Wants more?.Huhh!!.U should deserve it." Lina smile to herself. Sign of her VICTORY.  
  
" I better go alone than go with you FRUITCAKE!!.buh-bye!!"  
  
" Hey, wait.Lina-chan.hey,.look out!!."  
  
" Whats.now.FRUITCAKE!" Lina look away at her behind to see Xellos.then.  
  
A tall and large-sized Mazoku is staring at her with its evil eyes and evil smile.Then trying to caught Lina with it bare hands.  
  
" FIRE BALL!"  
  
" FIRE BALL!."  
  
" FIIREEE BALL!!!!.eh, what.happened.it doesn't work.OMG!!.."  
  
" Hehehe..getting scared now Lina Inverse, The Bandit Killers?" The Mazoku in front of her is now trying to killed her immediately.  
  
`What should I do now..?, if I use the Giga Slave,.everything in this world will destroyed. But, it is the only way to killed that Mazoku.' Lina was getting panic now.  
  
" Hahahaha!!!..are U ready to die now, Lina Inverse? Where's your powerful magic?..is it lost? U want me to help you to find 'it'.?" The Mazoku is still smiling at her with it evil face.  
  
" Thanks for that offers..but, I'm not ready to die now because U are the one who supposed to die right now!!.." Now, Lina has choose to use the Giga Slave. She didn't care about her lives now. She is ready to battle with the Mazoku. Then,..  
  
" Hey, Lina-chan do U miss me?"  
  
Suddenly, a purple haired bishounen is standing beside her while grinning at her.  
  
" Xellos.!?" Lina was surprised.  
  
" Why.now U're coming here 'Fruitcake'!?."  
  
" I was there.Lina-chan."  
  
" Why.was 'there'?.are U kidding me?"  
  
" No, I just want to see what techniques will U use for this battle."  
  
" Grrr.what?" Lina was getting mad for this FRUITCAKE. But suddenly a loud and evil voice heard at behind them. ( A/N: I wonder if that Mazoku didn't kill 'em both while they're still don't care about the Mazoku ;'P.hehehe.sorry 4 that^^; )  
  
" What, are two doing there!.I'm ready to kill both of you.now! Whether you're friend or not both of U must die now!"  
  
A big red flames coming towards them. And Lina is ready to use the Giga Slave but, Xellos was already standing in front of her to save her.or just..  
  
" Xe.lloss?"  
  
" Just stay behind me Lina-chan, I know U can't use your magic right now." He smiled and then ready to fight with the Mazoku. He knows that other Mazokus also 'interested' in Lina. But, for now he must won this battle. While Lina feels anxious why Xellos against the Mazoku while he also a Mazoku. This is truly weird???  
  
The big flames is stopped by Xelloss. Then, he 'give' it back to the Mazoku.  
  
" Hmm.I don't like this" Xelloss is now staring at the Mazoku with his evil eyes.  
  
" It doesn't bother me at all.then what about this.I assure U like this one" The Mazoku has launching a big red flames once again. This one is more bigger and more powerful flames.  
  
" Hmm.pretty COOL.but, I must won this battle!"  
  
A shining light come from Xelloss hands, then he launch it straight to the Mazoku in front of him. Lina was taking an excitement while watching them fight using a magic. When the shining light coming towards to the Mazoku, the shining light become more bigger then its explode on the Mazoku bodies.  
  
" Lina..run!!" Xelloss is holding Lina's hand tightly as he don't want to release it. They both run fast to avoid the big explode. This situations makes Lina more nervous. But, she 's actually didn't realize that she is now also holding Xelloss's hand tightly.  
  
Suddenly, a big rocks are coming towards them. It is cause by a big explode from a shining light that Xelloss launch it at the Mazoku.  
  
" Xe.lloss!!!" Lina shouted at Xelloss. She's got panicked, but then she released her hands from Xelloss. She's ready to use her magic right now to smashed the big rocks coming towards them. She's surprised when she finally can use her magic now. She's so happy^^. But, they still can't resist the splinter from the big rocks. They both run again, until they fell to the ground.  
  
" Uh.ohh.where are we now?." Lina's finally woke up from her unconscious. Then realize that she's at top of Xelloss.  
  
"Oops,.sorry."  
  
"Hey.lo, Xelloss wake up!" Lina is touching his hands then at his face.  
  
"Xelloss.wake up! Hey, wake up FRUITCAKE!.it is no time to take a long nap now!"  
  
"Hey, I'm going to 'FIRE BALL' you if U won't listen.I'm serious now Xelloss!" Lina is now getting nervous when she sees Xelloss didn't want to wake up.  
  
"Heh,.Xelloss don't make me worried about U.please wake up!"  
  
"Please, don't die now Xelloss.I'm not the one who make U become like this.it was the big rocks fault. Oh,.please Xelloss don't let me the genius and pretty sorceress feeling guilty" Suddenly, a tears coming from her eyes fell into Xelloss face. Lina bowed her head-feeling sad and don't know what to do. She's touching Xelloss face then staring at his face.  
  
Suddenly, her head is pulled down by someone hands. And the hand is belong to XELLOSS!! And now, her face against his face..then what!?...they were kissing!! Xelloss then opened his eyes.but he still holding Lina's head. While Lina is surprised. Lina didn't expect that Xelloss will kiss her in this way. But, she can't resist the passion.then she kissed him back with more passion.  
  
Xelloss tried to woke up. Lina helps him. She studied his face.  
  
" Xelloss.why did U this to me?" " I don't know.maybe, is it LoVe." Xelloss is now staring at her face while smiling at her softly.  
  
"I.I didn't know if a Mazoku.also have a feelings like that.peculiar thing" Lina is still confuse about Xelloss appearance. She just know that Mazoku don't have a heart. They can't seem have a feelings especially.LOVE!  
  
" Maybe, I should learn 'it' from you.Lina-chan" He smiled at her then suddenly holding her fingers and kissed them softly. Lina's heart beating so fast.her face turned to red * blushing *.  
  
".It.?" Lina studied his face, she's puzzled with that word.  
  
"Yes,.are U okay with it Lina-chan?."  
  
"Did U love me Lina-chan.?"  
  
"Ahh.I'm okay.err.it's alright Xelloss" Lina is blushing again. 'Why did he ask me that question? But, why my heart beating so fast when.he touched my fingers just now?.or did I have a feelings for him?'  
  
Xelloss suddenly hugging her tightly and then he slowly bow his head then kissed her lips passionately. Lina know her answer now.then whispering a words I . T. A. L. Y -I trust and love you-  
  
~FIN~  
  
A/N: That's all folks^^.this story kinda weird right.hehehe.kidding;'P. ( I know this story is not Pretty good^^; ) 


End file.
